A synthetic fiber cable for an elevator installation with strands stranded in multiple layers is known from the specification EP 1 004 700 A2, in which a coating of the strands is provided instead of an extruded, protective synthetic material sheathing. The strands of each strand layer are mutually supporting in circumferential direction. The strands of the outermost strand layer are treated with an impregnant which ensures reliable protection against environmental influences as well as an adequate abrasion resistance.
A support cable constructed from aramide fibers has become known from the specification U.S. Pat. No. 4,202,164. Several aramide fibers form a thread and several threads form a strand. Several strands arranged around a core strand form the support cable, wherein the strands are completely embedded in an extruded thermoplastic. During manufacture of the strand, the cavities between the threads are filled with a lubricant.